Les Miserables
by Friday XIII
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy's life is changed when he faces 20 years in prison, after finally starting over is life is changed forever when he meets Elizabeth, a young girl whose heart is to broken to be mended. He promises to protect her son Feliciano but it's hard when you living under an Alias with a cop name Ivan after you. Summary sucks Gerita, onsided gerpan. OOC character death
1. Prolouge

1815, Toulon France

The dirtied workers picked at the rocks piled at their feet. All day and all night, this was all they were allowed to do. Some begging for mercy, other silently praying, while others simply gave up and tried to bear through their sentence. From the large building where the prisoners slept and where the guards off duty stayed to keep out of the heat, a man emerged. He was tall with sandy blond hair and violet eyes. Even the other guards feared this man; he was threatening in every way and showed it with the pipe he always carried. He wore long tan coat that covered his entire body along with a scarf, even with the heat he did not even sweat the tiniest bit.

He walked through the courtyard of the prisoners. _Pathetic_ He thought. He approached on of the guard and gave him his orders. The guard went and returned with one of the prisoners, he was covered in dirt, even so hi shoulder length blond hair stood out, along with his blue eyes that showed signs of will even though there wasn't much for him to live for. The large guard smirked and handed him a piece of yellow paper.

"24601, your sentence is up, and now you go on parole, you must know what that means."

"I do, I'm free." The smaller man was filled with joy at the thought of it, until the guard threw him back to the ground.

"No, it means you get a moment of leave from here, you'll be back, after all you're a thief."

"I only stone some bread."

"You robbed a house"

"I broke a window, my friend was starving, we all were he was about to starve and if I hadn't done anything…" He was cut off before he could finish.

"Until you learn the law you will always starve."

"I might not know that law, but I know the meaning of those dreaded years, 19 years of what you call law."

"You were only sentenced for five, running away added on time, Da? Now 24601..."

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy!" The larger guard smirked at him with a dark smile. Using his face to force Francis to look him in the eyes.

"And I am Ivan Braginsky, I'd better not forget it if I were you."

With that they gave him his paper and sent him off. Francis walked down the road unsure if it all was true, was he really free?

"Finally freedom, from that place." Cleaning himself off at a river he readied himself before going into a nearby town.

For hours he spent plowing in the fields along with the other men that came to earn a day's pay, suddenly the Landlord approached him. And handed him a few small coins.

"Sorry but I'll have to send to off, I can't have you back tomorrow." Francis looked at the coins in his hand and noticed how the others received a much larger amount. Knowing the reason he stormed off.

_Magical time skip line_

He curled up on the street corner unable to find a single place to stay, it had been an entire year since he was set "Free" and he was miserable. No one would hire him; no one would allow him to stay at their inn, because on his papers it said he had stolen before. Tears welled up in his eyes as he begged for the death that was sure to never come. Suddenly a hand reached out to him.

"You seem tired, I have a place to stay, it's not very much but there wine and bread." Francis looked up to see a man dresses in a black robe; he had curly brown hair warm brown eyes and was smiling down at him. Francis began to hand him his papers but the man rejected them. "I do not wish to see them, now come, its cold outside."

Francis layed in the first warm bed he had slept in for twenty years. _He was a fool, he trusted me, The silver I saw tonight was more than I had made in all of those hard years,mabey it's time for my curse to be gone. _When the house was quite he crept up taking his bag he went to the cabinets and filled it with all of the silver. Without a second though he ran through the town trying to get away as fast as he could. It was short lived when he was suddenly grabbed.

The commotion woke up many of the towns men, he heard there calls and shouts as they dragged him back to the man's house. "Thief" "Criminal" "Drop dead" He was used to them all. The man he had stolen from emerged from the house with his friend, a long haired blond. The guard who had captured Francis approached him and handed him the bag of silver.

"I caught this man running away in the night, When we caught him with the silver he claimed that it was a gift from you." The brown haired man looked to Francis before whispering something to his friends. His friend rushed inside the house and came back with the only things Francis had missed, two candlesticks.

"Ah si, I did give my silver to this man." He turned to Francis and handed him the candlesticks. "But you left so early you forgot the best of all the silver, you wouldn't want to leave them behind now would you. Now my good men you may let him go and god bless you all." They watched as the townsmen fled from the three. "Now my friend, you have lived to long in darkness, you must use the money you get from this silver to become an honest man, in short I have bought your soul for god." The man took his friend and went back into the house.

By now it was nearing sunrise Francis had run to the outskirts of the town. "What have I done, I've become the very thing I always hated, this man, he could have had me locked back up but he gives my freedom instead, Take an eye for an eye, turn your heart into stone, that is all we have in prisonment. But could I, have more." He looked at the silver before taking out his papers. "I can end this all, restart anew" Smiling he took his papers and shredded them.

"Francis Bonnefoy is no more; it's time for a new story to begin!"

Thank you for those who read this. This is my first fanfiction so I know it's not great. Please let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing.


	2. Elizabeths story

1826 Montreuil-sur-Mer

"If only it weren't so cold, we might actually be able to survive this winter." "We would be able to survive if we had more money." "We shouldn't complain, were lucky to be in a job at all." The various workers set to work for another long day. The winter was coming fast and even those who worked all day and night were struggling. Within the crowd of workers the Forman appeared.

He was a tall man with tan skin and dark brown hair, with deep brown eyes. He was quite well built and dresses up to show off his money. He approached one of the female workers with an envelope in his hands, as he spoke to her it was clear the he was flirting even though the female clearly wasn't interested.

"Can you believe that man always flirting with the female workers?" The others watched as he harassed the poor women. "It's because Elizabeth won't give him his way." "I'm sure if the boss knew that the foreman was like this he'd get rid of him for sure." "But ether way if Elizabeth doesn't watch out she'll be out on the street." The gossip was broken up and Elizabeth went running back into the group of workers and away from the perverted Forman.

She sat on one of the benches reading the letter that had been sent. She was too distracted to see one of her fellow workers come up behind her, and before she knew it the letter was being ripped from her hand.

"What's this Elizabeth?" Looking at the note she read it out loud so that all of the women could hear it. "Dear Elizabeth, Your child has fallen ill and we need more money so we can get him a doctor…" Before she could read any more Elizabeth grabbed the letter from her."

"It's none of your business, you have a husband at home and are well off." She turned to the other women "Is there anyone who can lend me some money, there's no schemes or anything." As she pleaded the women who had taken her letter attacked her and the girl were rolling on the floor fighting out until there were broken up by a voice.

"What is going on here, stop this fighting and settle down." They looked to see the owner of the factory, Montreuil Sur Mer. "I run a fine business and I am the mayor of this town." He walked to the Forman "I look to you to sort this out and please be patient and fair." He walked to the stairs leading to his office.

Elizabeth tried to stop him only to have him direct her back to the Forman, she nearly cried as he walked away and left her to face her fate. Looking to the Forman he looked furious. "How did all of this begin young ladies?" The women spoke up before Elizabeth could even defend herself.

"She began it, she has a kid she hiding away. She pays some man and she probably gets the extra money from prostution. She's having her way and laughing at you." The whispers in the crowd grew the Forman though for a second before getting close to Elizabeth and yelling in her face. "Now my girl, ON YOUR WAY"

She ran from the factory in tears, being forced to leave the only job she could get as a young single women. She sat in the snow and began to talk to herself, hold her light shawl closely around her trying to keep in the warmth.

"When did my life get so, destroyed. Men…. There was a time when they were kind and gentle, but now there heartless and uncaring. When I was younger dreams and happiness seemed to be around every corner. And those summer days I spent with Roderich. He was so kind to me, until fall came." She couldn't keep the tears from falling, chilling her already cold face. "Even if you disappeared, I dream that you'll come back to me, that we can get our little Feliciano and live happily ever after. But Even now I've learned that there are some dreams that will never come true.

Standing up she walked to the small cold room that she rented from a man, tomorrow she would have to find work, she had to have money to send for her son.

_ Time skip_

Elizabeth walked the frozen streets, she had barely making any money to send, not watching where she was going she ran into a woman, the women turned and noticed the necklace that was around her neck.

"What a lovely necklace, it must be worth quite a lot." An idea came to her mind. "Mam I sell it to you." The women thought for a second, "I'll give you four." "That wouldn't even buy the chain." "I'll give you five, your far to egger to sell it." "Please make it ten it's all I have." "That's not my fault and I won't go higher than five, I have to stay alive to." Think for a moment she agreed.

Walking around she heard someone approach from behind her turning she saw a women who had hair that seemed incredibly fake. She reached up and touched her light brown hair "You have beautiful hair, what luck you've got, I take the lot." "Leave me alone." " I'll pay you all of ten franks" This stopped her in her tracks. And once again she gave in.

She sat on the streets, freezing, no job, and no money to send. "What am I to do." Suddenly a few woman walked up to her. She knew what they were, prostitutes. "Come on dear, you're no grander than the rest of us, join you sisters make money in your sleep." "What real choice have you got?" Knowing they were right she thought about her dear Feliciano. _If I don't do this he'll die._ She took a bit of the whiskey they offered her and followed them.

She sat in the group of girls who weren't 'working' talking to herself. "It must have a change to have a girl who can't refuse, it's easy money, just lying on a bed, hating everything and everyone, don't they know there making love to one already dead.

The girls suddenly started gasping, a man had appeared. He was gaudy and looked incredibly ugly. All the girls seemed to try and hide as if they didn't want to be picked, even though it was there source of income. He gave a Yellow and crooked tooth smile towards Elizabeth. "This one's new, come here girl; I like to see what I buy." She soon learned that his breath was worse that his looks. She pushed away from.

"No, please let me go." He growled at her, "Is this some sort of trick, you ugly slut you have some nerve." He hit her in the face and hit her with the cain in his hand. He shoved away any of the other women who tried to help Elizabeth. Finally getting the strength she grabbed his cain as in came down, she pulled the man down and used the finger nails that were long from not cutting them to cut a deep gap along his face.

Screaming her backed away and started yelling at her. "You'll pay for this will make you suffer!" Her eyes widened. "Please don't turn me in I'll do whatever you want." Running off he yelled back "Make your excuse to the Police."

Before she could get past her injuries enough to run away the guards cam led by none other than Ivan Braginsky himself. "Tell me what happened here, who attacked this young gentlemen" The man pointed out Elizabeth and she was being handcuffed by the patrolmen.

"please sir, there's a child who needs me, he's only 10 years old, if I go to jail my child will die."

"I have heard of your cases every day for 20 years, save it, honest work gets reward, that is the way to please the lord." As they began to drag her off a voice came and stepped in. He walked through the crowd only to reveal himself as the mayor.

"A moment of you time Ivan. This woman needs a doctor not a jail." He leaned down to help her up. And his eyes widened "I've seen you before, how did you end up here?" Elizabeth just laughed.

"Please don't mock me, you let your Forman send me away I called out for help but you did nothing. I never did anything wrong. And now my son is close to dying. If there's a god above he'd let me die instead." Francis stood up with a determined look on his face.

"Then in god's name, my task has just begun, I will see it done. Ivan take this women to the hospital." He ignored the man's protests and simply replied.

"I will see it done!"


	3. Unvriled

"Somebody help this man!" Francis ran through the building crowd that surrounded a fallen cart. There were men at the front pushing back the crowd to avoid any other injuries. Benita the fallen cart was a young man, trapped under its wheels. Throwing his waistcoat aside Francis ran up to the cart ignoring to protests of the others.

"Monsieur la mayor, don't go near that thing, if you touch it the entire load will fall and you'll be crushed as well!" Brushing off the worries of the people surrounding him he ran to the cart. Taking a deep breath in he reached towards the cart. Using all the strength that he had gained in all those 19 years he managed to life it off the ground.

As soon as there was enough space underneath, the rest of the townspeople ran towards them, pulling the man from below the cart. His legs were injured badly, but he would live.

"Monsieur la Mayor, you come from god, you truly are a saint." The group dispersed as the injured man was taken to the hospital. A chill went up Francises spine, he turned around, eyes growing wide when he saw Ivan staring directly at him.

"I can't believe my eyes, to be your age and be as strong. You remind me of someone I used to know, a convict who broke his parole…" His eyes grew wide as he stopped himself. "Forgive me sir I would not dare." He made to walk off only to have Francis stop him.

"Say what you must, don't leave it there." Ivan nodded before inhaling.

"The only person I know of that could have ever lifted that heavy a load, he's a convict from the gutter and has been 10 years on the run. But of course he couldn't run forever we have discovered where he has been hiding and have just rearrested him, his trial is today."

"You say you have caught him, but how can you be sure. Does he not deny it?"

"Da, he denies it, but that's exactly what you would expect from a convict."

"If what you say is true, and that man will be taken back to serve his sentence, with that in mind can you be sure that I am not your man?" Ivan turned to him with a twisted smile.

"I have known him for ages, and to be sure, there's the bran on his chest. He's clever, I will admit that much, but he couldn't run forever, not even Francis Bonnefoy." With that Ivan walked off, leaving Francis alone. Beginning to pace he began to talk to himself without even realizing it.

"This could be my chance, to be free forever, but Can I really let this innocent man take my place, pretend that I do not feel his pain? Must I hide forever? Must I live as a different person until I die? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself? I've struggled for so long, why should I save his hide? I am the master of thousands of workers they all look to be to survive. If I am not around, what will they do? If speak I am condemned, if I stay silent I'm dammed. GOD, Who am I?" Knowing what he had to do be raised from his seat and made his way to the court house.

The trial was in session, the jury had ruled him guilty and Ivan was approaching him with a sadistic smile, until the doors suddenly burst open. Francis stormed into the large courtroom with a determined look on his face, once he was sure he shouted out to the rest of the room.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy!" Walking up to Ivan he gestured to the man that was currently in chains. "And now you see Ivan that this man has done nothing wrong!" Unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it open he revealed that bran that marked his chest, that of a convict.

In the commotion of his announcement he ran out of the room, unknowingly being followed by Ivan.

"Feliciano? Is that you?" Elizabeth whispered into the distance, the nurses shook their heads and prayed to god, knowing that she wasn't going to make it through the night. "Come here, my little Feli, you've played all day and now it's time for you to go to sleep." When the nurses left the room she tried to get out of bed and retrieve the child that wasn't there only to collapse to the floor. Francis walked into the room onto to see the struggling to move. Walking over to her he picked her up off the ground.

"Oh Elizabeth, we don't have much time left, but listen I will make you a promise here and now." Picking her up him tucked her back into the bed, preventing her from getting up again.

"Look Monsieur, all the little children are playing." She was pointing to the far end of the room, though it held nothing. He put her arm back down.

"Be at peace, be at peace forever." As he spoke the fantasy faded from her mind and she realized that her child was not with her.

"My Feli." Francis kept her down once more

"He will live in my protection." She smiled at him

"Take him now, I give him to you, here." She handed him a letter, giving him all right to the Child.

"He shall live in my care, and none shall ever harm him."

"Oh Monsieur, you come from god in heaven. Take my hand, the night keeps getting colder."

"Shhh, rest Elizabeth."

"For god's sake please stay till I am sleeping, and tell Feli I love him and I'll see him when I wake." Her eyes slowly fell as the last breath left her body. Francis couldn't help but cry at her death. He was so distracted by his sadness he didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching until he started speaking.

"Privet, Francis, or should I say… 24601." Francis stood before turning to Ivan.

"Ivan, before you take me there is something I must do, there is a promise I have made, I just need three days, and then I return, I'll come back and…"

"You must be kidding me. I've hunted you for 10 years and you actually think I would let you go?" He started walking toward him, eyes full of anger.

"I am warning you Ivan, I am stronger that you think, If I have you kill you now I will do what must me done."

"Men like you can never change, now come with me 24601, Francis Bonnefoy is nothing now."

"All I did was steal from bread."

"My duty is to the law, not your petty sob story." Ivan lunged him and there fight broke out. Francis felt his air slowly coming to a halt as Ivan squeezed his neck. Throwing him off he backed up only to feel a sharp pain as something hard hit his leg. Looking up he saw a metal pipe clutched firmly in Ivan's hands, his smile more sadistic than ever.

"You know nothing of me Ivan, you can believe of me what you will."

"No! It is you who knows nothing of me, or the life I grew up in, I too am from the gutter, born inside a cell, but I am no criminal though." Taking one last lunge at him only to have narrowly dodged it. Taking the pipe from his hands, Francis slammed it into the back of Ivan's head. Running back to Elizabeth's body he took her hand.

"I swear to you your child will live in my care, and I will raise her to the light, I swear I will be there for her." He could barely hear the faint mummering from Ivan.

"There is nowhere for you to hide, no matter where you go I will find you, I swear I will be there." Finally they would in his head took over and Ivan collapsed to the ground. Francis stood and walked off, claiming his horse and riding off to Paris.


	4. Feliciano

The small child looked out of a small hole in the Tavern wall at the people walking by in the streets. Holding the broom in his small hands his mind drifted off to a warm voice that sounded so familar, yet so foregin. Images of a woman was in his mind, with brown hair and cheerful green eyes. He quietly hummed a tune that she would sing to him, In is daydreams he didn't see the women walk up behind him.

"Well what do we have here." He jumpped at the shrill voice, he turned and came face to face with the blond women.

"Mrs. Natialia..." He cowered in fear at her.

"If it isn't the little innocent Felicanio, pretending once again he's been so awefully good." She began to walk around the inn taking down the chairs and getting ready for them evening coustomers. "Don't you dare start slacking after all we've done for you, we should have never taken you in, cild like parent the scum of the streets." Turning to Felicanio she handed him a large pail, "Now go make youself useful and get some water from the well. She looked to the sound of someone walking through the door, her eyes sofened when she saw her own son. "Oh Kiku you look so adorable. At least some young boys know how to act and how to dress." She saw Feliciano still standing there in fear, "I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO GO GET WATER FROM THE WELL IN THE WOOD!" she screamed, only causing him to cower more.

"Please don't sen'd me out alone, it's so dark and scary." One last glare from her sent him running off. Turning back to Kiku she put him to bed in his room before returning to the ground floor. Walking over to where the beer was kept she kicked a figure that was lying on the floor.

"Come on then get up, we're opening." The figure stood retying his long brown hair into a slopy pony tail, mind clouded in a hangover.

"Already, well then let's hope tonight will be a good harvest." He smirked at his wife.

"Just don't miss out on anything, Yao."

"Never darling." The smirked and began to greet the coustomers.

_Mean while_

Francis walked through the wood searching for the town that Felicanio was supposed to be living, he heard a sound behind him and turrned to see a small boy in a tatered green dress hiding behind one of the trees.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He saw the pail on the ground he picked it up and looked back to the small child, wondering who he could belong to.

"May I help you with you pail?" The child slightly came out form behind the tree still nervous."What is your name child?" The small child looked at hime before whispering.

"I'm called Feliciano."

_Skip_

Natilia Finished putting away the foodware and cleaning up as Yao sat in one of the chairs counting that nights earnings. He frowned, it hadn't been nearly what he had expected to make that night. His Inn was very popular si there was no reason for it.

They both looked up at the man who suddenly walked through the door, eyes wide when they saw Felicanio by his side.

Francis looked at the two people who had been taking care of the small child and he wasn't impressed, he could only hope they had no kids of their own.

"I found this little boy trembling in the shadows, and I plan to help Feliciano and I will settle any debt you may think proper I will pay what I must pay to take Feli away." The two looked shocked so he decitied it would be for the best to tell them everyhting. "Now his mother is with god, Elizabeths suffering is over, so I speak here in her voice, and I stand here in her place."

The two rushed to try and pull there tricks on him, buthe refused to fall.

"There is a promis I have made"

"Won't you sit down?" He walked past Natila

"As I was blind to one in need"

"Your welcome to stay the night." He glared at Yao

"Feliciano, shall have a father now."

Yao stepped up to him, "What to do, what to do. Shall you carry our treasure away, he's such a gem a pearl, more than rubies he is. Puor Eliza, gone to rest, have mnot done for your child what is best, shared each bone, shared our bread, let's not haggle for darling Lovi." He smiled until Natilia elbowed him hard in the side.

"Feli." She corrected.

Francias smirked "Your feelings do you credit sir, let me ease the parting blow let us not talk of debt or greed, and may I say we are agreed?" He smiled as he handed him the letter, claiming that he had all right to Feliciano, signed by his mother. Natilia stepped in before Yao could say anything.

"That would be perfect, if he hadn't been ill so much, little dear, cost us dear, medicine in expensive misjour." Francias pulled 1000 franks out of his pocket and when to get get feliciano. But they stepped in once more.

"One more thing one small doubt, there are trecherous people about, no offence just reflect your intentions may not be... correct."

Frowning he retrieved more from his pocket. "No more words, here's your price, 1500 for your 'sacrifice'." He took Feliciano and led him out of the inn away from the celebrating couple. "Come Feli, sya good bye leet us seek some friendlier company."

_Time Skip_

"Bonnvoey!" Francias awoke to the sound of his name being called loudly. He quickly gathered Faliciano from the carrige leading him through the winding passage ways outside london. He could hear Ivan close behind. Sprinting with all his might be got ahead, managing to climb one of the walls before hosting feliciano along to. When Ivan caught up they were no where in sight, screaming out in rage he left. Francias lowered the two of them into a church yard. He walked around until he saw a man standing there.

"Please, we're here to start a new, we don't want any trouble."

"Misjour mayor? Is that you?" Francias looked at him confused, "Have we met?" The man smiled.

"You saved me from that falling cart. If there's anything I can do for you, just say the word."

"Can you allow us to stay here, we seek the chance to start anew." The man nodded and led them away.

Francias smiled at Feilicanio. "From this day on we start a new life Feli." He laughed as they prepared for the years to come.


End file.
